Periodontitis is a common clinical oral disease, and it is an infected disease with characteristics periodontal tissue (including periodontal ligament, cementum, bone and gums) injuries; its main clinical manifestations are gingival inflammation and bleeding, formation of periodontal pockets, alveolar bone resorption and odontoseisis, mobility even missing. Periodontal disease is not only the main cause of odontoptosis, but also related to the occurrence of certain systemic diseases. Periodontal disease is prevalent in the population, and the prevalence rate of gingivitis in children and adolescents is up to 70%˜90%, chronic periodontitis is more than 60%, invasive periodontitis is 5%˜15% and periodontitis accounted for 30 to 44 percent of dental extraction. Once the destruction of periodontal attachment and alveolar bone occurred, the most ideal way is to complete the reconstruction of healthy periodontal tissues. At present, the clinical methods to treat periodontitis include: periodontal basic therapy (Dental scaling, curettage, root formation), periodontal flap surgery and the regeneration of periodontal tissue. The new research methods of the regeneration of periodontal tissue at home and abroad include: (1) guided tissue regeneration, GTR: The absorbable or non-absorbable biofilm or titanium film is placed on the periodontal tissue defect, to avoid the growth of epithelial tissue into periodontal defect. Filling materials, artificial bone, carrier or periodontal regeneration inducing factor can be implanted into the periodontal defect. (2) Periodontal tissue engineering regeneration technology, wherein the acquisition of seed cells is a hot research. Currently, it is found that the main stem cells associated with tooth includes: dental pulp stem cells (DPSC), stem cells from human exfoliated deciduous teeth (SHED), stem cells from the periodontal ligament (PDLSCs) and stem cells from dental apical papilla (SCAP). Thorough research of these cells not only has positive effect on the genesis and development of teeth, but also may find the source of dental tissue engineering seed cells.